Jail Bail
"Jail Bail" is the eighteenth comic of the sixth wave of Fatty Cat. It is the one hundred eighteenth comic overall. It was written on August 13, 2014. Gallery > Synopsis Sheldon tries to drive without a license and the others must bail him out of jail. Plot The comic begins at the Cat Club, where Sheldon is talking to the others about how he can drive a car now, because he is sixteen. George realizes the flaw in Sheldon's idea and tries to point out that they almost got arrested because he did it one time. Sheldon objects and replies that he was only fifteen then. Later, outside, Sheldon is sitting in his owner's car. He uses a walkie-talkie to tell the others that he is "going for it". George says that it can't end well, and this is proven after Sheldon crashes the car into a large rock. Later, Sheldon is in prison for trying to drive without a license. George promises that they will find a way to get him out, and then him and the others leave. As Sheldon watches them go, he hears a voice behind him. He turns to find his cellmate, who is hidden under a hood that covers his whole body. He tells Sheldon not to worry, and that he will be "out of there soon enough". Meanwhile, back at the Cat Club, George tells the others that the only way to get Sheldon out of jail is to get into jail themselves. Kyle knows how to do this, and takes them to The Park. They are sent to jail after Kyle dumps a container of pushpins over a spinny ride. George and the others are sent into the same jail cell as Sheldon. George takes out a plastic shovel and tells them that they are getting out. Sheldon's cellmate is angry that they weren't planning to escape with him. George tries to explain that they weren't going to leave him behind, but the cellmate pulls out a gun and tells them he'll "take them out of there himself". George and the others quickly jump into the hole they dug, and the cellmate shouts loudly that they escaped. The cops hear this and run into the cell. The cellmate escapes through the cell door that the cops carelessly left open. Sheldon and the others are pursued by the cops through an underground tunnel. George elbows the dirt wall of the tunnel and causes some dirt to collapse in front of the cops, blocking their path. They run all the way to Sheldon's house. Once inside, they are confronted by Sheldon's owner, who is angry at Sheldon for destroying his car. Meanwhile, the hooded cellmate is on the run as well. He stops for a breath, saying that he is "one step closer". Trivia *This comic was originally planned to be the 5 year anniversary special. *This is the first comic to be written in August since 2009. Goofs/Errors None. References to Other Comics *The cops from Fatty Cat's Birthday, Elevator Trap, Life On The Lam and Cat House return. *The cell number is the same from Fatty Cat Goes To School Part 2. Characters *Sheldon *George *Joe *Bill *Kyle *Jessica *Sheldon's Second Owner *Cops (Antagonists) *Hooded Cellmate (Antagonist) Category:Wave 6 Comics Category:2014 Comics